Bellwood's Got Talent
Bellwood's Got Talent is the 20th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song "students are gathered around a table" Girl: What's going on? Jen: It's probably my brother & cousin's doing. Gax: Lemme show u what this cool guy can do. "Gax lifts up 2 tables" Students: Ooh! "Gax shoots laser beams, destroying the tables" Students: Ah! "Gax uses his tentacle arms to grab a pizza from afar & eats it" Gavin: Isn't he so cool. Students: Yeah! Girl: They must be really popular. Jen: Yeah. Girl: Why aren't u? Jen: Let's just say, I'm not as special as them. Girl: I'm sure u are. Jen: Thanks, I'm Jen by the way. Girl: I'm Melody. Gax: Jen, let's get to class. Jen: I've been waiting here for a long time now. Melody: See ya, Jen! Jen: By Melody! Cut to HQ: Ren: School was such a blast! Gavin: Oh yeah! Kai: U 2 seemed to have a great time. Ren: Yeah, I showed everyone Gax. Jen: More like showed off. Gavin: She's just jelly. Jen: You're right, I am jelly, jelly that u idiots have powers & I'm useless. Gavin: That's not true. Ren: Yes it is. Gavin: I know. "Ren & Gavin laugh" Ben: Ren, u need to get ready. Ren: Oh yeah, the talent show. Gavin: Talent show? Ben: Bellwood's Got Talent. Jen: U have talent? Ren: Besides my awesome heroing, yeah. Jen: Really? Ren: I'm gonna be singing. Gavin: So will a lot of people, so good luck. Ren: Thanks. Kai: Record it for me. Ben: Gotcha covered. Cut to Talent Show: Melody: I'm just an average girl w/ an average song Soon enough I'll make want to even sing along All of u, yeah all of u will be under my spell And no one, no one @ all will be able to break it as well You are my puppets (x3) And together we'll cause a big ruckus All of u, yeah all of u will be under my spell And no one, no one @ all will be able to break it as well All of u, yeah all of u will be under my spell And no one, no one @ all will be able to break it as well Yeah! Oh! Ooh! Mm! "people start to be controlled by Melody's voice" Ren: What's going on? Ben: Ren, u need to stop Melo- "goes under trance" Ren: Dad? Ben: I'm now her puppet. "walks off" Ren: Alright, it's hero time! "slams watch" "transformation sequence" Eye Guy: Huh? This isn't Gax. Melody: Puppets, rise & take over Bellwood. Eye Guy: Eye guess this'll work. "Eye Guy enters on stage" Melody: Tennyson, u won't be able to stop me. Puppets, grab him! "Eye Guy blasts the people will sleeping smoke" Eye Guy: Huh, didn't know Eye Guy could do that. Melody: Puppets, electric shock. "a man pulls out & tazes Eye Guy" Eye Guy: "screams" Eye burn! Melody: Eye puns, really? Eye Guy: Yeah, it just keeps getting cornea & cornea. "detransforms" Melody: They're all right, u are just as lame as ur dad. Ren: "gasps" U take that back! Melody: Make me. Ren: Ok. "slams watch" Upgrade: W/out ur music, u have no puppets. Melody: U wouldn't. Upgrade: Watch me. "Upgrade merges w/ the music controls, shutting it down" Melody: NO! Upgrade: That's why u don't test me. "people snap out of their trance" Upgrade: 10 points for Ren, 0 for pigtails. "detransforms" Melody: It's Melody. Ren: Tell that to the judge. "police arrest Melody" Melody: Wait, no, I'm innocent! Ben: Nice 1 kid. Ren: I told her, no one messes w/ the Tennysons. Ben: And right u are. "End" Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Ben *Kai Villains *Melody Aliens Used *Gax *Eye Guy *Upgrade Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes